Pokemon America
by ErikW12
Summary: An interesting twist on the regular Pokemon stories. A world where Pokemon actually exist in places like North America or Asia. Follow the adventures of a kid who goes through this world on his way to becoming a great Pokemon Trainer.


_The world of Pokemon...Beautiful in all walks of life. This story unfolds on our planet where Pokemon inhabit the Earth alongside Humans. From the great cities of America, to the beautiful prairies of Africa. From the vast tundras of Russia, to the majestic coral reefs of Australia. Pokemon are everywhere; in the sky, on the ground, and under the water. This story will tell of the exploits of a boy who travels through this magnificent world and unlocks the mysteries that it has to offer. And so, our journey begins..._

* * *

><p>Jackson always found Pokemon to be amazing. Even the most commonly seen Pokemon seemed to be absolutely marvelous creatures. Jackson loved everything that related to Pokemon too. He would often watch the contests on television, or the nationwide broadcasts of league matches. Jackson always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but his mother was terrified by the thought of him being out in the world by himself. On average, when a boy or girl would start out on their journey, they would be around ten years old. Jackson, however, was fourteen. But, it wasn't like Jackson didn't already own a Pokemon.<p>

On his 13th birthday, Jackson's father gave him a baby Houndour. It was a female, so Jackson named her Cassandra, or Cassie for short. His mother was furious that it had been done without her permission, but she let it slide. His mother and father had been divorced since he was young, and his father lived in another state. Despite this, Jackson admired his father with a passion. Jackson's dad, whose name was Charles, was a gym leader for the American Pokemon League and an all-around great person. Though he rarely saw him, when Jackson did see his dad it was great.

There were two things that Jackson's dad would say every time he saw him. The first thing was, "Oh my gosh, look how tall you've gotten! Soon you'll be taller than me!" Jackson always laughed and rolled his eyes when that was said. The second thing Charles would say is, "When are you gonna become a great trainer, like your dad?" Jackson never had an answer to that question, and he could only stare back into his father's eyes.

One day, Jackson finally grew tired of this and went up to his mother. "Why won't you let me go on an adventure with Pokemon, Mom?" Jackson asked.

His mother, whose name was Elizabeth, looked up at him and shook her head. "It's too dangerous, son. I can't risk you getting hurt." Elizabeth replied.

Jackson's face scrunched up in response to what she said. "It isn't dangerous, if you have Pokemon with you. I could take Cassie along with me." Jackson insisted

At the sound of her name, Cassie came trotting out of Jackson's room and sat down next to him. "Cassie is a pet, Jackson. She wasn't meant for battling!" Elizabeth said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Jackson thought in his mind about how many unofficial battles he had with other kids and their pokemon, but he decided against telling her that for fear of getting in trouble. "Mom, all Pokemon were meant for battling! That's why they all learn certain attacks." Jackson explained.

Elizabeth shook her head and ignored what he said. "This is not up for debate, Jackson. The answer is no." Elizabeth stated plainly.

Jackson sat for a moment and took in everything she said. Tears began to silently fall down his face. "Whatever, you're so dumb! Dad would let me go!" Jackson shouted as he stormed off to his room. Cassie quickly followed and he slammed the door behind her.

Jackson sat sulking in his room all day, and only opened the door so that Cassie could eat or use the bathroom. Eventually, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Jackson asked angrily.

"It's your mother." Elizabeth answered softly.

"Don't come in." Jackson said with an attitude.

Of course she came in anyway, and she sat next to Jackson on his bed. Jackson tried to ignore her, but it's hard to ignore somebody right in front of you. "I've thought a lot about what you said, and you're right. I am being really dumb and way overprotective. So, I decided that first thing tomorrow morning, you can take Cassie and start being a Pokemon Trainer." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jackson was absolutely dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Tears again streamed down his face, but this time they were tears of happiness. He hugged his mother and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you, Mom." Jackson said.

That night Jackson could barely sleep. He felt so many different feelings about finally being able to go out on his own. On one hand he felt proud and excited, but on the other hand he felt nervous and unprepared. He came to the conclusion that he would just go to sleep and deal with it the next day.

The next morning, Jackson overslept. Cassie was whining to get out, but he wouldn't wake up. She jumped on the bed and started licking his face, but he still wouldn't wake up. She opened her mouth and when she barked she let out an Ember attack. Jackson woke up yelling from the pain, but he realized what was going on. "Oh, Cassie, I overslept! Thank you for waking me up. We've gotta pack!" Jackson exclaimed after he wiped the soot off his face.

Jackson finally packed everything he needed and got dressed. When he came running out of his room, his mother stopped him. "I figured you would want to eat some breakfast before you left." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mom!" Jackson replied with a smile. After he had eaten his breakfast, he was finally ready to go. However, his mother had some things to say before he left.

"Here, I want you to have this." Elizabeth said as she handed him a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" Jackson asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's a recipe for a food that can be made out of berries that you can find easily, and can be eaten by both you and your Pokemon." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh wow, that's awesome! Thanks!" Jackson said excitedly.

"You're welcome. Also, I want you to stay in touch with me through your Pokegear. Call me at least once a week, Jackson." Elizabeth insisted.

"Yes ma'am." Jackson agreed, as he grinned an rolled his eyes. He began to walk out of the door, but his mother stopped him again. But this time she just hugged him.

"I love you." Elizabeth said softly.

"I love you too, Mom. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jackson reassured.

He finally opened the door and waved good-bye as he walked away. Cassie was right behind him. Within an hour of walking around he was challenged to his first official battle.

"Rattata use Quick Attack!" The other trainer called out. Rattata charged Cassie at a high speed and caused moderate damage. However, Cassie was a relatively large Houndour now, so she was fine.

"Cassie, try an Ember!" Jackson yelled excitedly. Cassie barked and unleashed a slew of small flames on Rattata. There was a small explosion that caused Rattata to be hurled backwards. Rattata had taken severe damage and suffered major burns.

"Come on, Cassie, Bite 'em!" Jackson commanded enthusiastically. Cassie rushed over and bit down on the Rattata's neck and caused it to faint.

"Yes, we won our first battle!" Jackson cheered. Cassie ran to him and he hugged her. They spent the rest of the day walking around, but neither of them would ever forget their first win.


End file.
